Soldier's Orders
by leapylion3
Summary: Leia aboard the Death Star while Han's still an Imp. Rating may elevate.
1. Captured

The girl turned the corner, extremely cautious of her surroundings. She internally cursed at the loud noise her boots made on the floor with each step. The Alderaanian princess slowed to a stop and looked all around her. Throwing off her hood, she set her blaster on 'kill'. The two Stormtroopers entering the corridor were accompanied by a tall, handsome man in an Imperial military uniform. She held her breath, hoping they wouldn't notice her.

One of the Stormtroopers turned her way and saw her instantly. He pointed in her direction. He spoke in a monotone voice, filtered by the helmet; "Look, there's one. Set for stun,"

_Kriff_.

He raised his blaster and pointed it at Leia's forehead. Before he could shoot, a red bolt shot out of the princess' gun, nailing the Imp square in the chest. She ran to the other side of the wall to take cover. Blue blaster bolts rained above her head. She made three quick shots at the two remaining Imps before cowering back against the wall; Organa got the Stormtrooper but missed the commander.

She gasped as the man's gloved hand wrapped around her arm. His grip was gentle yet firm. "Listen to me, Your Highness," Her wide brown eyes searched his face, unsure about what to think of him. _He's just a filthy Imp, Leia. He's like all the others_.

"Let go of me," Leia choked out, trying to jerk her arm away. She felt hot tears welling up in her eyes. _Be strong, Leia._

"I don't wanna hurt you," He began slowly, helping her stand up. "Just do as I tell you, and everything will be okay. You got that?" She nodded fractionally, practically paralysed. "Good. Now, come with me," He started walking briskly down the corridor with the princess in tow.

"What are you going to do with me?" The girl asked hoarsely, wishing he'd let her go. His fingers dug into her arm; it didn't hurt very much, but she couldn't stand the thought of being touched by an Imp.

"I'm afraid that's not up to me,"

She swallowed hard. She was afraid that she already knew the answer, but she couldn't stop the question from escaping her lips. "Who is it up to?"

"Darth Vader."

* * *

On the way, Leia had learned that the commander's name was Han Solo. He was from Corellia, and had been in the Imperial military for the past ten years. She figured he was around twenty-five years old, so he must have joined the military right after he finished high school.

The walk seemed never-ending. Countless Imperials walked by, all of them sending the princess dirty looks. Each one made her more and more annoyed. All of the Rebels on her ship were dead. She only hoped that Threepio and Artoo escaped; they had the plans necessary for the Alliance to gain a victory.

The girl fidgeted with the handcuffs Han had put around her wrists. She silently pleaded that they'd almost reach their destination; she couldn't stand being surrounded by all of these Imps.

"Darth Vader," She called as her and Commander Solo approached the helmeted figure. "Only you could be so bold," She shook her head at him, trying to stay confident. "The Imperial Senate will not sit still for this. When they hear you've attacked a diplomatic mission-"

"Don't act so surprised, Your Highness," Vader snapped, his voice booming in the small corridor. "You weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you,"

Her heart dropped. Feigning innocence, she fired back, "I don't know what you're talking about. I am a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan-"

"You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor!" He waved his hand dismissively. "Commander Solo; take her away!"

He nodded curtly and grabbed Leia on the arm again. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

Leia wasn't exactly sure when they made the jump to hyperspace in Vader's flagship, but she knew that now, there was no going back. She paced around the small quarters Solo had given her, wondering what they would do to her. Interrogations, no doubt. But would they torture her? Kill her?

No, she was much too valuable to kill. She was strong though; if they tortured her, she still wouldn't give them any information about the Alliance. Come to think of it, so what if they killed her? The Alliance would be safe without her in the picture.

She heard a knock at the door, snapping her back into reality. Out of habit, the princess reached for her blaster. She cursed when she remembered where she was. Slowly, Organa made her way to the door. "Who is it?" She demanded, pressing her ear against the door.

"It's Commander Solo, Your Highness," He replied smoothly. "I'm here to inform you that we've reached our destination. If you'd kindly open up the door so I can take you to your new quarters-"

"Only if you tell me where we are," She interrupted, her tone insistent.

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me," She held her chin high and crossed her arms over her chest. She leaned against the door and waited for a response. "Don't you think I have a right to know?"

He sighed and cursed under his breath, bringing a small smirk to the princess' face. She knew that she won this round. "We're boarding the Death Star."


	2. Insanity

The cell was cold and dark, and did nothing at all to boost Leia's spirit. She had been in here for what seemed like forever. There was no way of telling time whatsoever; she was in a battle station in the middle of space. Even if she _was _on-planet, there were no windows in her cell. She tried to count the days in between sleep, but she lost track after the fourth day.

Her throat burned and ached with an unbearable thirst. She hadn't had a decent meal since she was aboard the _Executor_, and her last drink must have been two days ago. She figured that they wanted to deliver here safely- now, they meant business.

Even Commander Solo hadn't come to visit her. A part of her knew that he could get in trouble for doing so, but another part desperately wanted him to be here. He seemed nice enough. Plus, he was the only one she actually had a civil conversation with since she was captured.

She was certain that she was on the edge of insanity; she couldn't _stand _confined spaces, _especially _when she was alone. The princess always liked to have someone to talk to, even if it was just random nonsense. It made her feel…safe.

If her thirst and hunger didn't kill her first, her utter boredom would.

* * *

The Alderaanian was a light sleeper. The second she heard footfalls outside her cell, she was instantly awake. _Have they come to torture me already? _She thought frantically. _It _has _been at least four days, you know_. She quickly sat up as she heard the footsteps getting closer. She held her head and winced; on an empty stomach, that wasn't such a good idea.

The door slid open, revealing none other than Commander Solo. Leia almost sighed in relief, but thought better of it. He had probably come to torture her; the whole nice act was just to make her vulnerable. An easier target.

"Good morning, Your Highness," He greeted her, palming the door closed. The smell of freshly baked bread wafted past her nose. Organa noticed that the Corellian had brought a small plate of food for her, and a glass of water. "Thought you might be hungry," He handed her the plate, which she accepted greedily. Han placed the glass of water next to her on the hard cot.

"Starving, actually," She admitted in between bites of juicy, exotic fruit. Only after taking several bites did the thought occur to her that he might have poisoned it. _No, he came to interrogate me_.

"How're ya feeling?" He asked casually, sitting next to her on the cot. Leia eyed him suspiciously for a second, but her loneliness got the best of her.

"Okay, I guess," She downed the glass of water in two big gulps. She wanted to ask for another, but she quickly scratched off that idea. The Imps weren't known for their hospitality. The girl lowered her voice as she set down her cup. "How long have I been locked up?"

"It's the morning of your sixth day," Solo responded, leaning against the wall. Leia took the time to really study him; he had long brown hair, but most of it was hidden by his officer's cap. His hazel eyes seemed to change color, depending on the lighting. He had a scar on his chin from who knows what. She was tempted to ask him, but thought better of it.

"Are you here to torture me or something?" Princess Organa asked quietly, ripping a roll of bread into small pieces.

"Actually, I was sent to _interrogate _you," He countered, crossing his ankles. Leia noticed that his black knee-high boots were polished to perfection.

"I should just let you know that you're not going to get any answers out of me, so you might as well kill me,"

He snorted. "That's not up to me, Your Worship," He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Still…I gotta admire your spirit," She blushed and looked away. The commander stood up and took her empty plate and glass.

"Where are you going?"

He grinned at her; she had never seen him smile. She felt her heart skip a beat, and her cheeks grew even redder. If she thought he was handsome before, he was drop-dead gorgeous now. His lopsided grin revealed perfect, shiny teeth, and his eyes crinkled at the corners. She must have been staring, because she didn't even hear what he said. "Leia?" He snapped his fingers in front of her nose.

"W-what? S-sorry," She stammered, staring into his hazel eyes. They were now a shade of green, with a hint of gold.

"Its fine," He assured her, opening the door. "I'm just going to get you more water, okay?" She nodded her head. "I'll be back in five minutes," She watched him walk out the door, and found herself staring, even when it slid shut. He wasn't like the other Imps. She could tell. Even in his eyes, there was something…she couldn't put her finger on it.

He was…different, that was for sure.

* * *

Han Solo was an average man. Hard-working, sensible, reliable and loyal. He always followed orders. Of course, if he didn't, he'd probably get killed…

He didn't want to hurt the girl. She was just a kid, for Kriff's sake. He was never in charge of prisoners before, except maybe for capturing them. Vader himself had specifically assigned Han to…'deal with' the princess.

He heard of things his other officers did, and he didn't like them one bit. Rape, physical and emotional abuse, drugging…he felt nauseated just thinking about it.

And she wasn't so bad. They hadn't spoken much, but she was witty, intelligent, and, hey, she was kind of cute. He didn't want to hurt her, or anybody.

But, then again, they _were _soldier's orders…


	3. Perspective

After several glasses of water and multiple servings of bread, bluefruit and raballa, Solo decided that it was time he finally told the princess why he was here. It wasn't going to be pretty for either of them. The commander absolutely hated using drugs to get information out of his captives. He usually tried to avoid it, but the Alderaanian was deadly.

The Corellian opened his mouth to speak, but Organa cut him off before a word could pass his lips. "I know why you're here, Commander," She sighed. "I told you before; I'm not going to say anything," She put down her plate and licked the remaining juice off her fingers. Almost as an afterthought, she added, "I don't even know anything about the Rebel Alliance," He noticed that her tiny hands were shaking.

He spoke slowly and quietly, in a desperate hope to calm her down. "Look, Princess, I know you probably won't tell me anything, but it's still part of my job," He rocked back and forth on his heels nervously. "We'd both get in trouble if we didn't do this,"

She nodded, the buns on the sides of her head bouncing ever so slightly. Leia stared at the floor, trying to muster up all the courage she possibly could. Han watched her as she slowly got to her feet and fixed her rumpled robes. He felt pity towards the girl; she must have been what? Eighteen, nineteen years old? His stomach suddenly turned; why was he even with the Imps? Sure, they paid well, and he got the chance to pilot some fighters once in awhile, but apart from that…what was the point of hanging around?

He shook the thought from his head. He couldn't disobey direct orders from Grand Moff Tarkin, and he certainly couldn't leave without reason. He may have been a reckless kid in the past, but the Imperials had changed him.

"Princess, listen, I don't wanna hurt you," Solo began, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I don't…I mean, I never _want _to hurt the prisoners…" He trailed off as he met her gaze. Her wide brown eyes were full of regret, as if it was _her _fault that her ship got boarded. As if it was _her_ fault that all of the men and women aboard her ship died.

"But you do anyway," She finished his sentence for him. She was smart; he had to give her that. "You don't want to, you don't like it, but you still do it," Organa took a step back from him, biting her lip. "You do it because they tell you to," Her tone was icy, and she gritted her teeth, as if it pained her to let the words out.

"I try to hurt them the least as possible," He tried to defend himself, but his attempt sounded lame in his ears. _The girl's right, Solo. _

"So it's alright to drug them? You won't beat them or rape them, but you'll still drug them," She snorted in revulsion and sat back down on the bench. "It's torture either way, Commander. You're disgusting," Before Han even realized what he was doing, his hand connected with the princess' left cheek. The girl held her reddening cheek, tears burning in eye that he narrowly missed.

"I didn't mean to do that," He stuttered, staring at the bruise that had already started to form. _Why in the seven hells did you do it then?_ Without thinking, he grabbed her forearm and pulled her off the hard cot. He opened the cell door and walked briskly with the princess in tow.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She snarled, although she kept close to the Corellian's side. The sight and presence of other Imps unnerved her. He sensed her discomfort as he held onto her arm. He didn't answer her question- he kept on walking.

They turned the corner and ended up in front of another door. Han palmed the door open and led her inside. She was obviously surprised that they were in his quarters and not in the interrogation room. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut the princess off by setting her down on the bed.

"You should get some ice on that," He muttered, nodding his head towards her wound. He went to the small cooling unit he had on the opposite side of the room and pulled out an ice pack. Kneeling in front of the Alderaanian, he held the pack on the side of her face. "Sorry," He murmured as she flinched. He pulled away, not wanting to hurt her again.

"Its fine," Leia lied, recoiling from the cold. "It's not so bad. You don't have to-" She hissed in pain as the ice came in contact with the wound once more.

"Not so bad, huh?" Solo teased lightly, taking the ice off the girl's cheek. "You're a terrible liar, Your Highness," He pulled off his gloves and retrieved some bacta from a small medpac. Han gently applied the gel to her cheek and temple, trying not to put too much pressure. He lowered his voice as he examined the princess' injury. "How does that feel?"

"Better," She admitted reluctantly, tugging at a loose thread on her sleeve. She was avoiding his gaze purposely. She must have been surprised by his sudden tenderness.

He handed her the ice pack. "Keep this on for a couple of hours. The swelling should go right down," Leia nodded her head, but she tossed the ice pack from one hand to another. "What is it?" Han asked, putting the medpac away.

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I just wanted to say thanks,"

The commander pursed his lips. "No problem. By the way, if you want to use the 'fresher or anything, you're welcome to. I have a spare bed you can use, also,"

"Aren't I supposed to be your prisoner?"

"Yeah, but a prisoner can still have a little comfort."


	4. Trust

After deciding she shouldn't sleep in her Alderaanian robes, Princess Leia 'borrowed' an old shirt she found in Commander Solo's closet. She hoped that he wouldn't be upset; he already hit her once before- he could surely do it again. But then again…he _did _clean up her cheek. Hitting her was an accident, of course. He never meant to do it, he said so himself.

Yet…could she trust the word of an Imp? Not likely. Although, Organa was convinced that he was different. She _had_ seen the tender side of him when he dressed her wound.

She sighed as she combed her fingers through her long tresses. It had felt wonderful to take a 'fresher after almost a week of being stuck in the damned cell. And he even offered a nice bed…a sudden though struck her, making her stomach churn. He wasn't going to force her into sleeping with him, would he?

Leia shuddered and put the comb back in the medicine cabinet. It all made sense now. He brought her to his quarters, and offered her comfort and security for the time being. She would just be his play thing for the night, and in the morning, he'd lock her back in her cell.

Maybe she could talk him out of it. She _was _a politician, after all. She could be persuasive when she wanted him to be.

Princess Organa stepped out of the 'fresher and entered the main room. She self-consciously tugged at the bottom of her- Han's – shirt to cover her thighs as much as possible. She padded along the carpeted floor quietly, trying not to draw the commander's attention to her. She suddenly deeply regretted borrowing his shirt.

"Hey, Princess," Han entered the room, dressed only in his loose sleeping pants.

_Dammit_.

"H-hi," She stammered, staring at her feet. The princess felt her neck and face heating up- she was just so good at embarrassing herself. And he was an Imp, for Kriff's sake! She shouldn't be nervous around an _Imp_. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned lopsidedly, like he did before in her cell. She felt her heart skip a beat. She could have sworn that she felt her knees buckle, but she put a hand on the doorway just in time. "They're my quarters, remember, sweetheart?"

"Sweetheart?" She raised an eyebrow at him. She jutted out her hip and crossed her arms. This only managed to widen the grin on his handsome face. "Don't call me that," Organa pouted.

He shrugged and leaned casually against the wall. "Sure, Leia,"

"You make it so difficult sometimes," The Alderaanian muttered, shaking her head. She went over to the bed on the other side of the room and started to pull the sheets back.

"That's my bed," Solo objected, watching the girl intently. "And my shirt," He added, his eyes running up and down her body.

She craned her neck to look at him. "Oh," She dropped the pillow back onto the small bed. "Sorry. I'll use the other bed. And I'll change back into my robes-"

He waved his hand dismissively. "I really don't care about the shirt. And take the bed," The grin reappeared on his face, a wicked gleam in his eye. "Unless you wanna share,"

Leia bit back her retort. "No thanks," She snapped, arranging the pillows one on top of the other, just the way she liked it.

Han sighed and crossed his ankles. "Fine. But admit it- sometimes you think I'm alright,"

"Occasionally, maybe…but you're still one of them," Organa blurted out, her wide brown eyes meeting his hazel ones. "Can I ask you something?" She lowered her voice, her eyes never leaving his. His answer was a curt nod. "Why are you with them?"

"They pay well," Han laughed half-heartedly, but he knew that it wasn't what the girl wanted to hear.

"I'm serious, Han," She bit her lip and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I guess I wanted to be respectable," He answered after a few moments of trying to come up with a response.

Leia nodded. The corners of her lips tugged up. "Too bad you're still scruffy-looking,"

He gaped at her. "Who's scruffy-lookin'?" She laughed, her whole face lighting up. Han decided that she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, and he'd do anything to see her like this again.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked after her laughter died down.

"I dunno," Solo answered honestly. "I just…I guess I know what the other men would do to you," He rubbed the back of his neck.

"What? Make a little whore out of me?"

Han winced. "That, and worse,"

"I thought you were gonna do that to me tonight," Leia said sheepishly. She played with the long, loose sleeves, her cheeks tinted pink.

"I would never-"

"I know," She assured him, giving him a small smile. "I know that now,"

"Good,"

"Thank you, by the way. For everything,"

"No problem, Leia,"

"Goodnight, Commander Solo," She smirked, throwing a pillow at the Corellian's head.

He ducked just in time. He smiled back and gave her a wink. His smile grew wider when he noticed the faint blush on her cheeks had now turned red. "G'night, Princess."


	5. Understanding

Han was awoken by the faint sound of snoring. Still groggy, he tried to remember where he was. _Did I drink last night? _It wasn't rare that he would drink and end up in bed with a woman he met the night before. Although…_no, you're not on leave, Solo_. He craned his neck and saw a sleeping girl next to him. _Leia_.

_How'd she end up here?_

Careful, as to not wake her up, he slowly rolled out of bed and made his way to the 'fresher. He still had his sleeping pants on, and his boxers, so he knew for a fact that nothing happened last night. He thought he saw Organa wearing her- _his_ – shirt, which left him even _more _confused.

Commander Solo stepped in for a quick shower, his mind still on the princess. He smiled to himself as he remembered her sleeping form; she looked unbelievably cute, although he wasn't sure if he could actually use that word to describe the Alderaanian. She was feisty, stubborn and hot-blooded, but then again, she _was _just a girl, so Han figured that 'cute' could definitely be applied to Leia.

Not that he'd ever tell that to her face.

* * *

Leia Organa slowly woke up as the sound of the shower running dragged her back into reality. She yawned and stretched, never wanting to leave the warm comfort of the bed. She rubbed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

She sat up the second she remembered where she was. _Death Star…Imperials…_Her brown eyes darted from side to side, registering the new surroundings. "What the hell-?" The princess muttered to herself. She knew for a fact that she hadn't gone to bed in this large room. No, she fell asleep in a bed half this size, and the room was much smaller…

The Alderaanian climbed out of bed and made her way towards the dresser on the other side of the room. She saw a few books and datapads scattered across the top of it, along with some holos. She picked one up and held it in the palm of her hand, delicately pressing the power button. A young man appeared, hopping out of a swoop. His friends were gathered around him, wide grins on their faces. She zoomed into the boy in the swoop. _Solo_. His brown hair was much scruffier than now, but he still had the same gleam in his hazel eyes. Leia found herself smiling at the picture.

She closed the holo and put it back, picking up another one. She was surprised by what she found when she turned it on. Solo, at around ten years old, grinning, standing next to a Wookie. The alien had her arms around his waist, the Wookie equivalent of a smile present on her furry face. _An Imperial…friends with a Wookie? _

Suddenly feeling guilty, Organa closed it and placed it back on its original spot on the dresser. She reached for another one, but almost dropped it as she heard footsteps from behind her. "What are you doing?"

Leia turned around and was face to face with Commander Solo, wearing nothing but a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. She blushed and averted her gaze, now staring at the floor. "I-I'm sorry," She stammered. "I just, I mean, I was waiting for the 'fresher, and I just went to have a look around," The princess jerked her thumb towards the holos. "I'm sorry," She repeated, for good measure.

"It's fine," Han furrowed his eyebrows. "How'd you end up in my bed, anyway?"

"I must have sleepwalked," She muttered, her cheeks turning an even brighter shade of red. "I do that sometimes,"

The commander smirked and leaned against the wall. "Any excuse to share the same bed as me, eh, sweetheart?"

"I would most certainly _never_-" She protested, seriously considering smacking him. His grin widened as her temper shortened. She groaned and stomped her foot. "You're impossible!" She threw her hands in the air, exasperated.

"Relax, Princess, I'm just teasing," He laughed. "'Fresher's all yours, by the way," He told her after his laughter died down. "You can make yourself breakfast after that,"

"Thanks," Leia offered him a tiny smile. She turned around and walked to the 'fresher. She hesitated in front of the door. "I guess I'll go back to my cell after?"

Solo ran a hand through his hair. "I could interrogate you here, or in your cell. It's your choice, really,"

Organa swallowed visibly. "Drugs?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"We don't have to," Han assured her, his voice low. The girl nodded, and slipped into the refresher without another word. Solo watched as she slid the door shut. He shook his head and tried to get her off his mind. He dropped his towel and slid into his boxers, then donned his Imperial uniform.

He exited his bedroom and entered the kitchen. He made himself a large cup of kaffe, considered, and decided to make Leia one, too.

* * *

Princess Organa shyly stepped into the kitchen a few minutes later, only a towel covering her, leaving little for the imagination. Solo almost spit out his kaffe in shock when he laid his eyes upon her. Her hair was damp and it was down, barely covering her shoulders.

"Commander?" She snapped him out of his daze. "I was just wondering if you put my dress anywhere. I can't seem to find it,"

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I put it in the auto-valet. It was lookin' a bit dirty. It's in the back of my room,"

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Commander," She spun on her heel and went to retrieve her dress.

Solo couldn't help but stare after her once she left. He _never _thought about the prisoners like this, much less about princesses. Would it- _no_. It couldn't- _wouldn't_- work out between them. _Ever_. It was balances like this that brought the galaxy together, and they couldn't be disrupted by one's emotions. The princess and the Imperial. That's all they were.

Of course, Han Solo was never one to give up.


End file.
